She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: An Eclare oneshot. Set a ways before their break up. Clare's in the middle of one of her smutfics and Eli wants to know what she's been writing. From Clare's POV. Higher T rating.


*I wrote this a long time ago but I was planning on finishing it before I posted it. This is complete for now, as a higher T-rated one shot but I had originally planned on making it an M-rated 1 or 2 shot so if you think I should still finish it, please review. So, definitely remember this is set before their break up and all that craziness. I can't remember exactly when though since there are references to past events throughout the story but I wrote it on last Christmas break, so whatever point we were at there is where it takes place. It's just another story about what it would be like if/when Eli discovers Clare's vampire smut stories. Again, please review and make sure it's not anonymous if you want a reply!*

_Clarita lowered her lips close to his neck to brush against his velvety skin, but as soon as she got that first taste of his salty flesh, her animal instincts took charge and, without thinking, she bit into his shoulder, hard. Her sharp fangs pierced through him with almost no effort._

"Whatcha writing?" Eli's head suddenly appeared over my shoulder, making me almost jump out of my seat. English class had been meeting in the computer lab all week, so I'd always gotten to school early enough to knock out another chapter of my vampire fiction. I guess I'd gotten so into this one, I hadn't even noticed half of the class was already in the room. The bell was about to ring just as I was nearing the story's peak. How could I stop now?

"Nothing," I blurted out sharply, slamming the screen shut in a panic. No way was I gonna let Eli read that. Imagine how awkward that would be! Yeah, I was okay with Alli, Holly J, and ok, the whole world wide web indulging themselves in my lascivious fantasies, but with Eli, it was different.

What if he thought it was pathetic? What if he told me it was a waste of time? What if he thought it meant I was ready to take full advantage of that all-access pass to Hotel Eli? Or worse, what if he thought these were my literal ideas of what I expect my first time to be like, and is forced to dump me in fear that we will one day make love and I will, naturally, lose control and bite his head off? These are the questions that haunt me at night.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He tilted his head suspiciously and I offered a smile. His hair was ruffled up a bit more than usual, leaving a few strands hanging near his eyes, and it looked twice as adorable. Is it just me or is he getting a little cuter every day?

"Just finishing up a paper for science," I assured him. Assured him his new girlfriend wasn't secretly a dirty, little letch.

"Sounds personal," he agreed, leaving the softest kiss on my forehead before heading over to talk to Adam, giving me the privacy I needed.

I opened the laptop back up cautiously, bringing up the steamy scene right where I'd left it. I really should've just hit 'save' and stopped right there. I had my chance. But I was almost to the end, and everything was coming together so perfectly. I had the picture right there in my head, and I just didn't know if it would look the same tonight. Not to mention, god knows how much I love it when I get to this part.

_She could taste the orgasm in his blood as she licked it from his chest lustfully, craving to take him over and never let him go. Elijah threw his head back, the pain eliciting nothing but moans of ecstacy from his lips. Her tongue traced his body down farther and farther until she reached her target._

"Orgasm?" He echoed into my ear, almost sending me into cardiac arrest. My hands rushed to cover over the screen, clicking furiously to exit out.

"_Organism_. It says _organism_," I corrected him emphatically, willing to climb on top of my computer if that's what it took to keep my gulty pleasure a secret. "As in a complex structure of interdependent and subordinate elements whose relations and properties are -"

"I've seen too much, Clare," he insisted, tangling his arm around mine to try to get the mouse, "I have to read this."

"No, it's mine, you can't -" I begged him just as the bell began to blare, saving me at last. I met his sparkling green eyes with a stubborn glare as he released his grip with a disappointed sigh, realizing he had no choice but to take one of the only open seats left.

I'd never been so happy for school to start. It would probably be good for me to give my hormones a break and start focusing back on my academics. I straightened myself up in my seat, now ready and able to learn. The lesson was gonna be great today. I could feel it in my bones. I don't wanna talk about the feelings I was getting anywhere else.

"Attention, class," a new voice spoke up from the front of the room. "Ms. Dawes had to make a dentist appointment today, so I'll be your sub for the hour. There's an opportunity for extra credit up here on the desk. Other than that, take it easy and enjoy your free day."

My mouth hung open in disbelief. A free day? What have public schools come to? I went up to get myself one of the logic puzzles, pretending I was actually gonna do it. I knew when I got back to my desk, I wouldn't even manage to resist entering back into my other world.

_Her hands clawed down his stomach as she knelt to the ground in front of him. She may have been a vampire, but she could play his game too. Licking her greedy lips, she slid her fingers into the space between his sides and the mere fabric that stood in the way of her and that last piece of him she ached for so desperately: his innocence._

A steady buzz filled the room suddenly, distracting my eyes up and around the room, searching for its source. But everyone was only looking back at me. It was coming from my back pack, and it wouldn't stop. On the bright side, I could be sure it was my cell phone this time. But who could need to get a hold of me so desperately?

I blushed a little in embarrassment as I reached for it out of my bag's front pocket. It was shaking so hard, I almost dropped it out of my hands. I could've sworn the entire school could hear it, but our sub just sat there, twiddling her thumbs. Either she was being oblivious or just ignorant.

Once I had it in front of me, the vibrating stopped. I flipped it open to find about 6 new texts, all reading the exact same thing:

_Let me read it._

I rolled my eyes intuitively. Was he really gonna keep this up until I gave in? Eli should know how annoying it is to have someone press you for something you don't want them to know about. That's why I was always patient and caring enough to give him his space to deal with Julia. You know, after I threatened to destroy Adam's property if he didn't give me Eli's address so I could present him with the ultimatum: tell me everything or lose me forever. After that.

I made eye contact with him from across the room and shook my head stubbornly, resting my phone down in my lap to continue. My fingers ran over the keys for a moment as I remembered exactly where I was. Oh, right, about to take his innocence. God, this was making me hot.

_Elijah's knees began to tremble as he fell back against the wall, panting violently for oxygen. She ran her smooth, warm tongue over his hard shaft playfully before enclosing her entire mouth over it. His length fit perfectly inside her as she began to pump it in and out mercilessly._

The vibrating went off again, sending a wave of sensation through my body. I looked down, remembering where I'd left my phone, and let my shoulders relax as the feeling passed. I glanced at him before opening up the new message.

_x3 Please :(_

I whimpered to myself. He was just too sweet. I sighed and turned off the phone to ignore it, but I knew he was already breaking me down.

_His hips began to slowly rock back and forth, working in sync with her to find the right rhythm. The louder he moaned, the harder she would suck, peaking him into euphoria._

**eli-gold49:** ur driving me crazy

My lips broke into a soft smile. I had to admit I was having fun teasing him like this. I tapped my nails against the desk for a second, unsure of exactly how to reply.

**clare-e23:** & you're making me fail chem

**eli-gold49:** i didn't even kno u wrote that stuff

**eli-gold49: **! !

**clare-e23:** what stuff... ?

**eli-gold49:** u kno...smut

I raised an eyebrow. What would Eli know about smut? Was he familiar with lay stories too? Or what about lemon, lime, slash, femslash, het, squick, non-con, pwp...

**clare-e23: **i have no idea what you're talking about

**eli-gold49:** clare, what u have there is insight to the female mind that can't be matched

**eli-gold49:** it's priceless

Priceless? Well, I'd definitely never thought about it like that. He had a convincing argument. But I didn't really give it much consideration before minimizing the pop up to try to salvage what was left of my, erm, fluffy oneshot. The tab, of course, instantly began to flash with new messages.

_He screamed out her name as he hit his climax. She swallowed him down hard, looking up at him with a satisfied grin. He slid his back down the wall, dropping to the floor breathlessly. Clarita immediately rushed to his side to steal a kiss, his taste still lingering on her lips. Elijah gently ran his fingers through her waves, knowing it was a moment they'd both cherish for the rest of their lives._

I couldn't take it anymore. Before I knew it, I'd copied and pasted the whole thing and sent it back to him. _'Eli-gold49 is typing'_ disappeared. I tried to shield my face with my hand, wanting to crawl up under the table and never come out. Yet, I couldn't help but sneak glimpses of his reaction.

He set his elbows up on his desk, leaning in closer to focus in on the story. I saw him glance over at me a few times but I always managed to dodge eye contact. Eventually, his eyes just seemed glued to the screen. Occasionally, I'd catch him raising an eyebrow or chuckling to himself. He even began to smirk at one point, sending a cold shiver through my spine. What had I gotten myself into?

I stared at the abandoned IM conversation in silence, my heart racing to hear his feedback. Oh, god, just say something already...

**eli-gold49: **wow

..._Wow?_ What's that supposed to mean? Wow, your word structure's really complex? Wow, I read Fortnight too? Wow, the title's centered? Wow, you're not quite right in the head, are ya?

**clare-e23: **um...elaborate?

**eli-gold49: **that's hot

I bit my lip as an attempt to hold in a smile, just in case he was looking over. He actually liked it. I kinda felt like squealing like an idiot. But I restrained myself.

**clare-e23: **well thank you

**clare-e23:** i guess

**eli-gold49: **x)

A few silent seconds went by. When there was no sign he had any further comments, I almost changed the subject. Onto something I'd feel a little less guilty about come Sunday morning.

**eli-gold49:** what happens next?

I backtracked and erased the entire paragraph I'd been writing about World War 1. I was gonna finally tell him who started it... Yeah, thank god he stopped me.

**clare-e23: **excuse me?

**eli-gold49:** i mean ik elijah must've had some fun, but now it's his turn

**clare-e23:** ...to what?

**eli-gold49: **to pleasure his lady

It took me a minute to catch on to what he was saying, but I immediately tried to shut down the idea.

**clare-e23: **what? no, Clarita had plenty of fun too

**eli-gold49:** o well yeah i'm sure she did

My eyes widened at the screen. He was so smug sometimes.

**eli-gold49: **but she never gave elijah his chance to, u kno, love her

**clare-e23: **oh...well, she must be luved, rite?

**eli-gold49:** ;)

I shouldn't have encouraged it. Really, I shouldn't have. I should've just logged off, buried my head in my arms, and prayed to be rid of these sinful thoughts. But our sub was nodding off, Ms. Dawes was too busy deciding between cinnamon and vanilla toothpaste, I had nothing else to do but write porn, and my horny boyfriend was tempting me into cybersex. So, sue me.

**eli-gold49: **so, hypothetically... _if_ I were elijah and _if _u were clarita...

...

*The end for now. :) Should I continue or is it too late?*


End file.
